A latch of this kind is used for example for locking the cover of a laboratory centrifuge. A laboratory centrifuge of this kind is known, for example, from the product information provided by Heraeus Sepatech GmbH, 3360 Osterode am Harz, on the "Suprafuge 22" (Brochure 2M8.87/N Kr). This centrifuge has a housing with a cover on the top which is openably fastened by two hinges. On the side opposite the hinges, two hooks in the form of eyes are ridigly fastened in the cover, said hooks each engaging a matching lock which is depressed into and fastened in the housing.
Increasingly strict safety measures are being demanded for laboratory equipment, centrifuges for example, including the field of latches for covers which ensure reliable locking of the cover to the housing during operation of the centrifuge under extreme loads, like those which occur, for example, if a rotor bursts.